


Frankly, My Dear

by Severely_Lupine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape doesn't watch movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankly, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zauza).



Remus Lupin was walking through the hallway, minding his own business, when he came across Severus Snape and Hermione Granger arguing in the hallway.  He quickly ducked behind the corner, hating to intrude but needing to pass through where they were.

"But—but you have to let me make it up!" she pleaded.  "If I get a zero, my whole academic record will be tarnished!"

"Frankly, my dear," Snape sneered, "I don't give a damn."

Hermione huffed and stormed off.

Remus stepped out of hiding and chuckled.  "No offence, Severus, but you're no Clark Gable."

Severus cocked a scornful eyebrow.  "Excuse me?"

"_Gone with the Wind_," Remus stated.

"What on earth are you babbling about, Remus?"

Remus looked at him queerly.  "Do you expect me to believe that you just said one of the most famous lines in all of cinema with no idea that it was a quote?  That you just . . . made it up on the spot?"

"If _that_ is the most wit and creativity Muggle cinema has to offer, I feel no remorse in ignoring it.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better ways to make use of my time than standing here, listening to you natter."  He turned on his heel and billowed away, muttering, "Like cutting my heart out with a spoon."

Remus just blinked and shook his head.  Maybe there was more of the movie star in Severus than he gave him credit for.


End file.
